infinite_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Kilian Roth
Kilian Roth is a powerful Speed Force Conduit. He has been a member of both Infinite Justice and the Ultra Corp, but is now affiliated with neither since the creation of the Speed Lanterns by him. -WIP Page Bio Kilian like any other kid, admire the superheroes that kept their world safe. Though shortly after his 16th birthday, he developed his own abilities. With the ability to move at 3 times the speed of sound, he did his best at trying to help his home city of San Antonio. as he grew older and more skilled, his powers escalated more and more until he was able to transcend the speed of light with very little effort thanks to the fight with Freiza. To his Friends, Kilian is rather easy going and a tad hyperactive. The latter likely being unknown to him as a side effect of his abilities. Despite this, Kilian almost never "looks before he leaps." Causing some strife among his team and getting himself into situations that could have been easily avoided if he actually thought about his actions for more than an attosecond. Powers and Abilities Super Speed: '''Kilian's most obvious power is the ability to move at incredible speeds surpassing even that of Odin's ship Slipbladnir. His top recorded speed being over 32 billions times the speed of light. '''Accelerated Perception: '''Kilian is able to think and dodge just about anything. He slows down time for everything around him and can easily do what he wants with very little to oppose him. His reaction time is enough to cause a beam of light to nearly stand still. '''Enhanced Learning: '''Kilian can read and learn anything at incredible rates. He was able to receive a degree in law in just under 30 seconds as well as learn every major language on earth in a matter of minutes. '''Speed Combat: '''Despite not having any real combat skills, Kilian's biggest advantage over most of his enemies is that he is faster than them by leaps and bounds. He is capable of throwing punches and moving between targets at incredible speeds. '''Infinite Mass Punch: '''Kilian's most powerful ability. Though not really infinite mass, Kilian can hit someone with the force of a White Dwarf Star. Over million times more powerful than our sun. He could easily wipe out entire planets with this ability but has only used it once knowing that it is extremely dangerous. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Kilian heals many times faster than a normal person. Though he can't regenerate limbs, he can repair nearly all tissue and bone damage in minutes. '''Divine Empowerment: '''Kilian is host to the Speed Entity known as Eywa and blessed by Odin into Godhood. Granting him the ability to fly, create constructs, and breath in space. Odin's Blessing granted him extended Longevity, making sure he will never die of old age or disease. '''Peak Human: '''Kilian's regular physical strength is that of a human who is as strong as humans can physically be. Though he can technically increase the power of his blows far greater than that of any human using the Speed Force. '''Quantum Tunneling: '''Kilian can vibrate himself at speed that allow him to phase through nearly any material either harmlessly, or exciting their molecules enough to make it explode. '''Dimensional Travel: '''Kilian can easily travel between dimensions. He has appeared in Asgard without the need for Hiemdall to open the Bi-frost. '''Time Travel: '''Kilian can time travel. But after his Flashpoint he refuses to even think about doing it again. This was further reinforced by Odin telling him to never do it again. Paraphernalia '''Speed Force Enhanced 'Yellow Power Ring(formerly): '''Kilian was given a Yellow power ring by Sinestro, but he supercharged it with Speed Force energy. '''Speed Costume: '''An outfit made with pure Speed Force energy. It fits Kilian perfectly and is practically his second skin. ' ' Weaknesses '''Vibranium: '''Kilian cannot phase through Vibranium. Making it an effective weapon or barrier against him. '''Extreme Cold: '''This will stunt Kilian's Molecules making it extraordinarily difficult to get his speed up. '''Brash: '''Kilian rarely thinks about the consequences of his actions until after the mistakes have been made. He never plans and meets just about everything head on. S'neak Attacks: '''He rarely ever checks his battleground, meaning one could set traps and let his hubris get the best of him.